super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikayla (Playable)
Mikayla is one of the main characters in Pair of Kings and is, next to Boomer, the only main character to be in every single episode of the entire series. She's also a starter character in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. She's kinda the nanny of the kings as she cares for their safety. She's also the Second-in-Command of the royal guards, next to her dad Mason. As that, she tries to protect the kings from whatever danger that is about right now. During the first two seasons, Brady had an enormous and public crush on her, something she often turned down. She's played, motion-captured and voiced by Kelsey Chow. She was revealed playable during the grand announcement of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31st, 2014. Attributes Moveset *Neutral Attack: Stabbing with her sword five times and then does a finishing up slash, 3% each stab, 6% (21%) *Up Tilt: Stabs with her sword upwards, 6%, good juggling move, makes airborne *Forward Tilt: Stabs forwards, 4%, huge knockback *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: Dashes forwards and then does a spin with her sword, 7%, medium knockback *Up Smash: Slashes upwards similar to Link's Up Smash, 6%, bad juggling move since the airborne brawler will be shot diagonally *Forward Smash: Stabs forwards multiples times, good edge guarding move, the longer charged, the longer she attacks, 6% - 18% *Down Smash: *Neutral Aerial: *Forward Aerial: *Back Aerial: Does a swordspin in midair, 8%, good knockback *Up Aerial: Kicks upwards while facing downwards herself, 6%, great juggling move since this is a spike *Down Aerial: Does a backwards spin acting as a spike to all ways, 8% *Grab Aerial: Uses a whip to catch her opponents *Pummel: Slices with her sword, 5% per second *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: Whirls around with her opponent and then finally opens the whip, 9% *Up Throw: Throws her opponent a short distance upwards and the slashes her sword to send him/her flying upwards, 12% *Down Throw: Throws her opponent to the ground sending him/her airborne, good start for a juggle, 10% *Back Floor: Does a handstand and kicks into her opponent, 7% *Front Floor: Does a breakdance spin hitting both sides and getting back up in the process, 9% *Edge (>100%): *Edge (100%+): *Neutral Special: Wild Fury - Charges and then strikes multiple times. The longer charged, the more attacks, 10% *Forward Special: Silent Sting - Throws her sword at her opponent, low knockback, 7% *Up Special: Phoenix Strike - Jumps high into the air. If an opponent is near, she'll grab him/her, attack him/her multiple times and then send him/her downwards, 16% *Down Special: Flinch - Prepares an attack. Should Mikayla be attacked during the next few seconds, she'll attack without being damaged herself, 12% *Final Smash: Royal Guard - Calls upon the royal guard that will attack her opponents. Mikayla will also be protected by three gigantic shields in the meantime but still can attack herself. Taunts *Up: Rises her sword skywards and smiles at it *Down: Puts back her sword and salutes "Mikayla Makoola, Second-in-command of the Royal Guards - at your service" *Side: Puts back her sword, stretches a bit and says "Ready for more?" Idle Poses *Puts back her sword and looks around Cheer *Mi Kay La! *clap* *clap* *clap* Intro *Runs onto the stage with two guards following her but Mikayla says she can manage that on her own Outro *Winning: Imprisons her defeated opponents *Losing: Tries to stand up but collapses Victory Sequence *Mason joins his daughter in the victory sequence to congratulate her *Mikayla point her sword into the camera and smiles happily *Mikayla stands there victoriously but then overhears a vase breaking and walks offscreen to look what the kings did - sighing Losing Sequence *claps Event Matches *TBA Rush Mode *TBA Ending in Classic Mode *Mason: "Mikayla? Mikayla! Are you okay, baby girl?" *Mikayla: "Huh? No, no I'm fine, daddy." *Mason: "The guards and I were searching the entire island for you since you disappeared this morning. Even the kings helped searching ... in their own ways." *Mikayla: "Since morning? How long was I away. Uh, I had the craziest dreams. I was fighting these-" *Mason: "Fighting? That's not crazy. It's our everyday business, remember?" *Mikayla: "I guess. But it differed so much from what I'm used to fight on Kinkow. These guys were really tough." *Mason: "Then you should be proud of you defeating them all, right? Now come on, baby girl, the kings will also be happy to see you have returned. *Mikayla: "You're .... right .... It just felt so real." Costumes Default *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Alternate Costume *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Quotes *"Mikayla of the Royal Guards - at your service." - being selected *"You can count on me." - being selected *"I've faced things more fierce than that. Like the kings's bathroom." - being selected *"New faces to squash - good." - Pre-Match quote *"This is for you, Kinkow." - scoring a point *"I was swinging this sword when you were still in dipers." - scoring a point *"Not so tough, he?" - scoring a point *"One final strike should do the trick." - dealing heavy damage *"Next time, I'll get you." - dealing heavy damage *"I may be partially sasquatsh but even I didn't see that coming." - dealing heavy damage *"Come on, Mikayla. Remember what daddy taught you." - having been hit heavily *"I should reconsider my strategy." - having been hit heavily *"Oww ...." - having been hit heavily *"A Makoola never gives up. Well, instead for that one time ..." - respawning *"This gonna leave a mark." - respawning *"Winning a battle doesn't mean winning the war ..." - respawning *"Hmm ... Never fought one with that thing but it's worth a try." - picking up an item *"A new weapon!" - picking up an item *"Great." - picking up an item *"Mikayla Makoola - Second-in-Command of the Royal Guards - at your service" - Down Taunt *"Ready for more?" - Side Taunt Trivia Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB